


i heard your angelic voice from inside the church

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: According to Sherlock, it was just another abandoned church around the neighborhood.





	i heard your angelic voice from inside the church

**Author's Note:**

> wow, can you believe i just wrote 2 fics for this fandom in 2 days? ~~im so proud of myself~~
> 
> anyway, give us season 2 already!

The first time Sherlock brought her to the church, they were just finished their third case.

“I told you, no breakfast,” Sherlock grumbled as she poured the first cup of coffee for today.

Or so Wato thought. Honestly, she didn’t even know whether Sherlock has gone to sleep or not. She heard Sherlock laughed loudly at three am.

“Well, it’s not for you,” Wato said as she swallowed the food in her mouth.

Sherlock already sat in front of her computer. “Well, eat faster.”

“Eh, why?” Wato asked. “Did we have a case?”

“That food will not disappear by itself if you keep talking,” Sherlock said as she sipped her coffee.

In the end, Sherlock ate almost all of the food while Wato was trying to save her food from Sherlock’s clutches.

 

* * *

 

The church was in another district, but not really far. Only half an hour by cab and Sherlock said it was around an hour or so by foot. The church stood out the most in the neighborhood, being the only tallest building here.

As they got closer, the church was smaller than Wato first thought.

“It’s beautiful,” Wato said in awe as they stood in front of the door.

Sherlock walked past Wato in a hurry. “We’re not here to admiring the building.”

“So, what are we doing here?” Wato asked as she tried to catch up with Sherlock.

Sherlock stood in front of the podium. “This is our emergency meeting place.”

Wato blinked as she sat on one of the box pews. “What?”

Sherlock fixed her hair. “If something happens and we gets separate, this is our meeting spot.”

Wato laughed, but then Sherlock glared at her and she cleared her throat. “I mean, why would we get separate in the first place? I can’t leave you alone outside for one minute.”

Sherlock sighed. “Do you realize the danger of this job?”

“Yes, I know,” Wato said, feeling like she was a child being scolded by her mother.

“So, if anything happens, this is our meeting spot.”

“Why are you so bleak?” Sherlock glared at her again, Wato mumbled an apology. “Well, I hope we’ll never use this place.”

“Hoping will never do you any good, Wato,” Sherlock said. “You must be prepared for everything.”

 

After that, Wato never thought about the church again.

 

* * *

 

Until someone was looking for Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

It was the morning after a big storm; the woman was wearing a bright green coat and holding a rainbow umbrella. She smiled politely and asked if Sherlock was home or not.

Wato could only stare; the woman was beautiful and tall, taller than Sherlock actually. She radiated such calming aura.

“Is Sherlock here?” the woman asked again.

Wato blinked. “Oh! I’m so sorry, where is my manner!” Good thing the woman only laughed. “She went out with Mrs. Hatano. But she’ll be back soon. Why don’t you wait inside?”

The woman’s presence in the middle of their messy place was something out of the ordinary. Wato squirmed in her seat, there was something from the way the lady was looking at her. As if she was trying to read Wato. She knew this look before, guarded and calculating.

Once again, Wato only able to stare at the woman. Somehow, she felt like she seen this woman before. But Wato couldn’t really put her finger on.

The lady crossed her legs, and Wato finally remember she hasn’t asked the woman if she wanted to drink something! “I’m so sorry, I haven’t asked you what to drink,” Wato apologized.

The woman laughed. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

Before anyone talks, the front door was open and Sherlock’s strings of complaints indicate that she was back with Mrs. Hatano.

“How many times must I tell you, Mrs. Hatano…”

Sherlock stopped talking when she opened the door to their place, and it was the first time Wato saw Sherlock went pale. As if she was looking at a ghost, and that was saying something because Sherlock doesn’t believe that kind of thing.

“Hello, Sherlock,” the woman greeted with a warm smile.

“When did you arrive?” Sherlock asked.

“This morning,” the woman stood up and went to shell-shocked Sherlock and hugged her.

Sherlock awkwardly patted the woman’s shoulder.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” the woman said after she let go of the hug.

And that’s when Wato saw it. Sherlock was smiling at the woman softly, and her usual guarded and calculating eyes were tenderly looking at the woman in front of her.

Sherlock finally noticed that they were not alone in the room. “Why are you still here?”

Wato blinked. “Oh. Well, I couldn’t leave the woman here alone now could I?”

“Well, go on then,” Sherlock said.

Wato blinked. She didn’t even realize that she was gawking at them! Slowly, Wato stood up and walked towards the door. “Um, but the case…”

Now she was standing next to them, and Wato felt so small. Not just in physical appearance, but also in another sense.

“It’s not a case,” Sherlock said as she pushed Wato out of the room, while the lady just smiled politely in the background. “Go on, or you’re going to be late to work.”

Wato pouted.

Before Sherlock closed the door, Wato heard Sherlock said something with a cheerful tone. “It’s been such a long time, Irene.”

Who the heck is Irene?

 

* * *

 

The sound of people laughing was the first thing Wato heard after she returned from work. Did the woman still here?

“Oh, Wato-San,” Mrs. Hatano greeted. “Welcome home.”

Yes, the woman was still here.

“I’m home.”

“Oh, you’ve come in the perfect time,” the woman said. “I was about to invite everyone to my show this weekend.”

“Show?” Wato asked dumbly. She took off her coat and sat at the arm’s chair next to Mrs. Hatano.

The woman put four tickets on the table, a show on Tokyo Dome. Wow, so she was a singer. Wait… Irene…

And that’s when it hit Wato.

The woman was Irene Adler, the famous opera singer from Japan. She made her international debut a few years ago and recently just promoted her first world tour.

Oh, that’s why Sherlock read news about music lately.

“Wait, I didn’t know you and Sherlock knew each other,” Wato said out loud.

Irene smiled. “It was such a long time ago. I was in a choir for our church, and Sherlock was the kid that couldn’t sit still during the service.”

“Look who’s talking,” Sherlock mumbled behind her cup.

“Alright, we both are the kids that couldn’t sit still during the service,” Irene patted Sherlock’s hands in affection and laughed.

“So you and Sherlock are a friend?”

Both of them were looking at each other before bursting into laughter.

“No, we’re not,” Irene said.

“I would rather go to a nightclub than calling this woman my friend.”

“Eh?” Wato and Mrs. Hatano asked at the same time.

“We fought a lot when we were kids,” Irene said.

“And we hate each other,” Sherlock added.

It doesn’t make any sense. If they hate each other, then why they look at each other and talks like a best friend? Wato said to herself. But when she looked over Mrs. Hatano, she knew the older woman thought the same thing.

“Anyway, congratulations on your world tour,” Wato said to distract the conversation.

“Thank you so much,” Irene smiled. “My agent said it was a bold move for choosing Japan as the first country in my world tour,” she fiddled with her hands. “But I wanted to come home. I was really shocked when my agent told me that my tickets were sold out.”

“Oh yes, I saw it on the news before,” Wato said. She remembered watching the news on lunch break. Oh, that’s why she felt like she seen the woman before.

“Yes, the people are really kind,” Irene smiled. “Most of them said that they don’t even like opera, but they brought my ticket because they wanted to support me,” Irene said gratefully.

“So, we're going to Tokyo Dome this weekend?” Wato asked.

“If there is no case,” Sherlock said.

“It sounded like you wanted one,” Irene sassed.

“Well," Sherlock crossed her legs. "It's fewer people and more dead body," she smirked.

“Sherlock!” Mrs. Hatano and Wato said at the same time.

Irene rolled her eyes. “Regardless, I hope the three of you and Kento-San will come to my show this weekend,” Irene said as she looking at Mrs. Hatano and Wato.

Of course, Irene knew Kento-San.

“Also, you haven’t answered my question, Sherlock,” Irene said.

“No, I don’t want to.”

“What?” Wato titled her head to the side.

“I asked Sherlock to be my cellist for this show, but she refused.”

“Too many people,” Sherlock said dreadfully. “If you didn’t give us the special seat, I won’t be bothered to agree to go there in the first place.”

“Did you already master the Bach Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major?”

Isn’t that the name of the song that Sherlock usually played?

“Of course I did,” Sherlock said, offended. “Did you really just questioning my ability?”

“No, I’m asking you, not questioning your ability,” Irene smiled.

The four of them kept talking, mostly just about Irene because Sherlock threatened that she will not go to the show if Irene told them about their childhood rivalry.

 

* * *

 

It was around lunchtime when Irene finally left; saying how she should head back to the hotel or her agent will file a missing person report. Mrs. Hatano already left because she was late to her horseback riding lesson.

Wato volunteered to clean up, leaving Sherlock and Irene chat a little bit longer.

“How was the church?” Irene asked as she was waiting for a cab.

“Still being abandoned.”

“Maybe I should go there before the show,” Irene smiled sadly. “Will you play for me there?”

Sherlock looked at Irene for few seconds before she sighed. “You really want to watch me, huh?”

“Of course. If it wasn’t because of you, I would never interested in opera in the first place.”

Wato was looking at Sherlock and then Irene, while the two of them only looking at each other. Wato never saw Sherlock looking at someone this way; looking with an emotion instead of calculating piercing gaze.

 

What is this feeling that clawing at her heart? Wato doesn’t like it, not one bit.

 

When Irene kissed Sherlock's cheek as a goodbye, Wato felt her heart breaks in two.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i got this idea while watching episode 7, so the part about childhood rivalry kinda bit, well, idk weird? but anyway, i really hope we're gonna see irene for season 2 and i really hope shes gonna be an opera singer again. also, im really curious about the church location, is there any official news about the location or something?
> 
> anyway, my tumblr is @nightwhite13


End file.
